Pour nos jours heureux
by VeryHappy
Summary: On se souvient tous du temps où on rêvait que les morts reviennent à la vie. Sa c'est exaucé, mais pas de la même façon qu'on le pensaient. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que souffrance, des pleures, la haine, une survie qui devient de plus en plus dure, et certains humains pire que des zombies, ils sont où nos jours heureux ? (pour le rating on verra au fil des chaps)


Enfin, je me décide de la faire ma fanfic sur The Walking Dead ! Héhé ! Enfin plutôt je la réécris, parce que oui, j'en avais fait une avant, sur mon blog Skyrock, mais quand je l'ai relu je n'ai pas trop aimée en fait :') . DUCOUP je la réécris _(y'avait à peine deux chapitres ptdr) _donc, si vous vous baladez sur Skyrock et que vous tombez sur un blog avec marquer comme pseudo « Zafiro » ne criez pas au plagiat, c'est moi x) Bon, et bien, bonne lecture !

Petite précision, l'histoire est la même, mais je rajoute deux OC qui sortent de mon imagination.

Et les personnages ne sont pas de moi seulement les OC

_Pour nos jours heureux_

_Prologue_

Le soleil battait fort sur la grande ville qu'est Atlanta. Un bon nombre d'enfants jouaient dehors se courant les uns après les autres et criant « c'est toi le chat ! » Dès qu'ils avaient touchés l'un de leurs amis.

C'était la même ambiance dans la grande cour de l'orphelinat d'Atlanta. Les gosses jouaient se chamailler et profitaient pleinement du bon temps.

Mais, ce jour-ci, il était un peu plus spécial pour une petite fille qui allait intégrer l'orphelinat par ce temps radieux. La petite fille avançait vers une grande dame que les autres enfants appelaient parfois « Maman » alors qu'elle serrer très fort la main d'une vieille dame qui semblait l'accompagner.

La discussion dura environ dix minutes, et était regarder de près par une jeune fille assis sur les marches qui menait à la cour. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, mais sans musique. Elle était plutôt petite, et avait de long cheveux blonds et de très beaux yeux bleus.

De ce qu'elle avait compris de la conversation, la vieille dame souffrait d'une maladie incurable et ne pourrait plus s'occuper de la gamine qui se retrouvait dorénavant seule.

Les adieux furent remplis d'émotions pour la petite fille et pour la vieille dame qui tentait de cacher ses larmes, mais sans succès.

Après qu'elle soit partit, la jeune femme qu'on appelait « Maman » dans l'orphelinat prit la main de la petite et l'emmena vers la cour où tous les autres enfants s'amusaient.

-Les enfants, je vous présente Pénélope. Votre nouvelle amie.

La petite Pénélope n'osait pas bouger et semblait énormément timide. Tout le contraire des autres enfants qui vinrent directement à sa rencontre pour l'intégrer plus facilement à la grande famille qu'était les enfants que l'on qualifiait de seuls.

Rina, la jeune femme se tourna vers la jeune fille assis sur les marches.

-Je sais que tu n'écoutes pas ta musique. _Elle ria doucement._ Pourrais-tu montrer la nouvelle chambre de Pénélope ? Celle que je t'ai montrée la veille ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais acquiesça avec un sourire. Sous la demande de Rina, Pénélope suivit la jeune fille dans le bâtiment et elles commencèrent à monter les marches pour ensuite arriver devant une porte blanche avec marquer dessus en lettre italique « Pénélope »

La petite rentra hésitante dans la chambre. Et découvrit une pièce plutôt simple : Un lit, une armoire, un bureau avec une chaise et une autre porte menant vers la salle de bain.

-C'est plutôt simple mais avec le temps tu pourras la changer un peu.

-Merci pour ta gentillesse… hum ?

-Lisa. Je m'appelle Lisa.

Les deux filles avait parlés un petit peu et avait appris à se connaître. Pénélope avait huit ans, et Lisa douze, mais ce n'est pas la différence d'âge qui leur a empêcher de s'entendre, loin de la !

Le repas du soir se passa à merveille, Pénélope avait réussi à trouver sa place avec un groupe d'ami et devint très proches de Lisa.

Le lendemain, vers deux heures de l'après-midi, alors que tous les enfants restait dans la maison, pour cause que dehors le vent soufflait plutôt fort et était glacial.

Rina qui avait oublié un livre poser sur la grande table de la cour sortit pour aller le chercher. Elle prit son livre entre ses deux mains, et entendit un bruit plutôt étrange qui venait du buisson.

Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et elle vit avec effroi.

Trois bêtes avec une allure d'humain qui semblaient manger un enfant n'ayant pas plus de quatre ans. Les choses avait des têtes à glacer le sang, des morceaux de chair pendouillait, leurs vêtements était déchirer et complètement crasseux. Et leurs yeux étaient immondes.

A la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Rina cria, ce qui attira l'attention des zombies comme elle les qualifiait.

Ils s'approchaient d'elle à pas lent mais avec une touche de menace

Elle partit en courant à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat et referma la porte en la claquant et à double tour. Tous les enfants la regardaient bizarrement. Comme si qu'elle avait vu un fantôme, et pourtant, on n'en était pas si loin…

Son assistante s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais à peine Rina allait lui répondre que la fenêtre en verre derrière elle se brisa par les coups soudain des trois bêtes.

Les enfants crièrent en voyant la bête immonde s'approcher d'eux et commençant à les mordre un par un pour ensuite les dévorer vivant.

Rina et son assistante attrapèrent la première chose qui leurs tombèrent sous la main et commencèrent à les frapper.

Mais, leurs coups furent totalement inutiles et son assistante se fit mordre le bras et dévorer comme les précédents enfants.

Rina courra cacher quelques enfants et en fit évacuer quelques-uns.

Alors qu'un zombie s'approcha de Pénélope et Lisa. La blonde attrapa le ciseau qui se trouvait sur la table juste à côté et sans hésitée elle le planta dans le crâne du monstre. Ceci fait elle prit la main de Pénélope et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais celle-ci avait déjà accueilli au moins cinq zombies qui se dirigeaient vers le salon pour manger la chair fraiche. Lisa tira le bras de Pénélope et courèrent vers les escaliers pour se diriger dans l'une des chambres, elles s'enfermèrent à clé et pénétrèrent dans la grande armoire en bois, Lisa prit soin de la bloquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elles entendaient les cris des enfants qui se faisait dévore les uns après les autres, et pourtant, les cris cessèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Le silence total.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? _Chuchota Pénélope alors que les larmes coulaient encore._

Lisa resta silencieuse, si seulement elle le savait.


End file.
